Those Three Little Words
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Scully’s life gets less boring when a new student arrives in her class.


TITLE: Those Three Little Words AUTHOR: Lara V E-MAIL: LaraSGCyahoo.com STATUS: Complete. CATEGORY: Romance, PRE-X-Files, AU SPOILERS: none, well duh...PRE-X-Files SEASON/SEQUEL: n/a RATING: PG-13 for a few bad words g CONTENT WARNINGS: Those bad words. PAIRING: Mulder/Scully ARCHIVE: Fanfiction.Net please. Others, please ask. I'll be happy to help you!! SUMMARY: Scully's life gets less boring when a new student arrives in her class. DISCLAIMER: The X-Files and all it's characters belong to 21st Century Fox, 10-13 Productions and Chris Carter. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others. I also don't own the song featured in this story, it belongs to Peter Gabriel.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is my first attempt of an X-Files fic. BIG HUGE ENORMOUS THANKS TO KATIE, she's my beta reader and a very good one at it too! This story is a reaction on a challenge made by Ro (Laughrs) and Cathey. Thanks huns for the challenge and a way to keep my mind busy!! Also, Callista I used your name...don't be mad ;)  
  
On a normal winter school day, Dana Scully entered her classroom. Today's hours were shorter than on other days and she only needed to be in school for yet another half an hour and than she's off home. She paused at the door to look around. The class was in a total chaos, like always.  
  
The guys, which were just male-machos, were jumping on the tables while some of them tried to flirt with the girls and get a date. Yep, yet another boring day in her little boring life. Somehow she felt that today would be a special day, she didn't know why, but it was going to change her world.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?!"  
  
Dana quickly turned around and smiled at her best friend Ro. She was tall, had brown long hair and green-gray eyes; the total opposite of her own red hair and blue eyes. "I think you'll need to raise your price a little!"  
  
Her friend chuckled. "Let me know when you have thoughts about a very sexy guy than maybe I'm willing to pay a dollar!"  
  
Dana shook her head and laughed. "You will never change, Ro!" She took a last glance at her companion and walked over to her seat, which was in the back of the class. While sitting down, she saw Ro talking to Cathey, who waved at her when she noticed that she was looking.  
  
Scully smiled, waved back and took her schoolbag, searching for her favorite book. It was something private. Somewhere for her to write stories about how she would meet her dream guy and to describe what he looked like and such.  
  
She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, frowned, took her pencil and started to write. She had all the time in the world as it would probably take the too feeble teacher ages to get her classmates quiet again. It seemed that she was right and after half an hour, everyone was seated and that, on it's own, was a miracle.  
  
Dana looked up and put her pencil down, when she heard the teacher clap her hands together which meant that she had something important to announce. When she saw that everyone was paying attention, except for a few guys who were throwing paper planes at each other, she rose a finger in the air and started to speak. "I have a special announcement to make, people. Before school ends, a new student will arrive. He'll be joining us for the upcoming year. Now, I want you all to make friends with him, so he can feel himself at home."  
  
Callista, widely known as a guy-hunter, raised a hand in the air to get the teacher's attention. "Ma'am."  
  
Miss Gravel turned her attention to Callista and nodded. "Yes, Callista?"  
  
"This new guy, where's he from?"  
  
Miss Gravel chuckled. "Callista, he's from Wisconsin. He just arrived here. Now, I heard he is very smart; a very promising student."  
  
Some guys groaned and David, the one with the biggest mouth but also the most popular guy in school, threw his hands up in the air. "Great! Yet another geek, like we don't have enough of those." He said sarcastically while turning himself to Cathey.  
  
Cathey just smiled sweetly and when David had turned back she threw her heavy math book at the back of his head.  
  
David rose from his chair and glared at Cathey. "AH! You...you...GEEK!"  
  
She glared back, not taking the comment to heart. Then, being the smart one, she turned away and ignored him.  
  
"Asshole." Dana heard Ro whisper next to her.  
  
"What did you say, Miss Shahar? And David sit down, for cryin' out loud!" After a stern look at David she focused her attention back on Ro. "Hmm?"  
  
"Err...I just said 'Ice, Cool'! It's so warm in here."  
  
Miss Gravel opened her mouth to chastise something at Ro but was stopped by someone entering the classroom.  
  
Dana's eyes widened as she looked at the stranger walking in, but Ro poked her in the arm. "Dana, be a little less obvious, you're going to drool in a minute!"  
  
"Class, say hello to your new classmate."  
  
The welcome was a mixture of groans, hi's, jo's and welcome's, the latter coming from the female part of the class of course.  
  
Dana watched her new classmate closely as he smiled shyly. He was tall, well built and quite handsome...the dream guy she'd been writing about in all her stories. Now, he was standing there, in front of her class looking so shy that it was SO cute.  
  
She swallowed when he looked directly at her. She smiled at him, not knowing what else to do. The others would probably wink at him or something like that but she couldn't.  
  
He smiled back and looked away to the ground.  
  
Dana felt butterflies in her stomach and she didn't know why but she couldn't stop smiling. She looked down quickly to hide the blush she felt creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"So, tell us. What's your name?!"  
  
Dana looked back up and saw that he swallowed while running a hand through his hair, clearing his throat. She could tell that he wasn't comfortable with the subject. Then again, why wasn't he? It was only a name.  
  
"Fox-"  
  
Ah.  
  
Someone in the front started to laugh while others joined him. "Haha, that's a good one. No, really...you're kidding...right?!" He stopped when he saw the serious look on Fox's face.  
  
"Fox what? Fox hound?!"  
  
Miss Gravel groaned. "Randy, behave yourself, please. Your comments are as bad as your points...now Fox, go on."  
  
Mulder glanced through the class but stopped again at the red haired girl. She wasn't laughing at him and there was something in her eyes that held his gaze. She was beautiful, she seemed nice and her eyes were like small diamonds. Those same eyes were full of compassion and that made him continue. "Mulder. Fox Mulder."  
  
"Well, then, Fox. Welcome to the class, you can take a seat at the back."  
  
Fox nodded and walked to the empty seat under the watchful eyes of the girls who were checking him out.  
  
"Okay, class. Only ten minutes to go. Until then open your English book to page forty."  
  
Dana smiled as she watched him take the seat beside her. "Hi. Welcome to your worst nightmare." He smiled back and she immediately felt comfortable with him.  
  
He leaned towards her. "Is it always like this here?" he whispered.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Actually that's great."  
  
Dana frowned at him, while checking out the profile of his face.  
  
"I always wanted to know what if felt like to live in a zoo."  
  
She couldn't help herself and laughed, loud enough to get the attention of a few curious classmates, including Natasha, a girl who always picked on her and whom she totally hated.  
  
Dana didn't care, she enjoyed Fox's attention. She turned back to him. "So, Mulder-"She stopped when his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You're the first person who ever called me Mulder instead of...the other name."  
  
Dana grinned. "I noticed how you hated that name, so I-"  
  
The bell interrupted her, announcing the end of the day.  
  
"Okay, I know we didn't do a lot, only one page but learn it anyway. Have a great weekend at the prom and I want EVERYONE here back Monday and not only physically." And with that she left.  
  
Dana watched her go before standing up to gather her things. She stopped when she saw Mulder frown at her. "The school's out at 3 pm. I know it's early but that's only on Fridays, and with the school ball this weekend everyone's happy that school's over."  
  
"You don't seem to be happy with all this."  
  
Dana looked up at him, surprised. Was he a mind reader or something? "You're right," she said, more to herself than him. "Oh, to be fairly it's because I don't have a dat-"  
  
"Hiya, handsome. Wanna join me for the prom tonight or do you want to stay and talk to the geek Dana?"  
  
Natasha! Now I'm doomed, Dana thought. Mulder will probably go with her. She is the most popular girl in school.  
  
Embarrassed by the comment Dana started to walk away, but Mulder's words stopped her.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm going with...Dana...besides I like her attitude more than your bimbo-behavior."  
  
Dana turned around and couldn't help but laugh. Natasha was so shocked to be refused that she had dropped all her books and was looking at Dana with big eyes.  
  
The girls looked at each other for a brief moment, hatred and disbelief clearly visible in their eyes. Mulder grabbed Dana's arm and pulled her out of the trance. He didn't let go until they were standing outside in the hallway.  
  
Dana turned and looked back in to the classroom where Ro was having the time of her life heckling an unusually quiet Natasha. Ro walked out with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Geeks rule! Woo-hoo!"  
  
Dana and Mulder chuckled when Ro hopped around them in a little triumph dance. Natasha brushed past them, head low. She knew when she was defeated. Her expression was tight with anger and embarrassment as she glanced at Dana but her eyes widened as she looked to Ro, thinking the other girl had completely lost her mind. Despite her intense dislike for Natasha, Dana couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.  
  
"Nicely done, Fox! Oh, Cathey wait up! Well, Dana, Fox I'll see you at the prom tonight!" After her rambling she left but not without giving Dana a wink.  
  
Scully rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, Mulder. You're a hero in geek- fandom." She paused awkwardly for a moment. "By the way...thanks."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Yes, it was. You're the first guy to let down Natasha...."  
  
"Well, it was no problem. The only problem I had was with her attitude...towards you."  
  
Dana was speechless. He was so sweet. No other guy had been so nice to her, normally they just ignored her. Many of them told her that she was beautiful but weird. Mulder was different, maybe it was because he was a little weird himself.  
  
"So, where do you live?"  
  
Dana snapped out of her thoughts. That was an odd question. "Queen Street, number seven. It's just behind the school."  
  
Mulder smiled and ran his fingers through his hair again and looked at his watch. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Is it okay with you if I pick you up at 9 pm?"  
  
Dana's mind went into overdrive. Ah! He had really meant what he said. Oh, my God, she thought. The cutest guy in school was actually asking her out. Her, Dana Katherine Scully, the biggest geek in town. She was shocked to say the least. "Oh, yeah...sure...fine with me."  
  
He smiled, turned and walked away. "Well, see you in a couple of hours, Scully." He yelled over his shoulder, loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear and he knew it.  
  
Wow, she thought while she checked out his rear-end. When he was out of her view, she turned and ran as fast as she could to the exit but she abruptly stopped...did he just call her 'Scully'?! She shook her head and smiled, liking it.  
  
People who saw her thought she was crazy, but she didn't care.  
  
Her world had changed.  
  
20.58 hours Mulder walked to Scully's front door and rang the bell. He ran his fingers through his hair again, waiting for Scully to open the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He looked up at the man standing in front of him. He was a bald, impressive looking man.  
  
"Hi, my name's Mulder I'm here to pick up your daughter, Dana." He stretched out his hand to the man whom took it and shook it, a firm male shake. He couldn't imagine that such a big man had such a frail daughter.  
  
"Dana!! You're date's here!"  
  
"DAD!! He does have a name you know! I'll be right there."  
  
"Why is that women always have to take ages before they're finished?"  
  
"You don't have to answer that, Mulder."  
  
Mulder looked up and his eyes widened, his mouth slightly open. There before him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Scully walked towards them in a long black dress that accentuated every curve of her body. Her back and arms were bare. He closed his mouth and smiled at her.  
  
"She's some beauty, huh."  
  
Dana eyed her father. "Dad."  
  
Mulder only smiled. "Yes, she is."  
  
Dana dropped her gaze shyly, pleased at his comment.  
  
"Well, have fun you two and Fox, bring her home safely or I'm afraid I'll have to kill you then!"  
  
Scully looked at her father angrily. How could he speak to Mulder like that? Then to her surprise Mulder laughed; "That was the intention. Don't worry, sir, I won't let you down."  
  
Scully's father nodded, clearly impressed and then walked away to the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dad can be a really pesky person."  
  
Mulder offered his arm which she gladly took and walked out of the house with her. "Don't worry, I know how to handle pesky people!"  
  
Scully laughed as she looked surprisingly at his car, a bmw. "Wow, is that your car?!"  
  
Mulder snorted. "Grandma's birthday gift for my eighteenth birthday...."  
  
Scully frowned at his lack of enthusiasm but walked further to the car. Like a real gentleman Mulder held her door open for her and helped her in. After steeling a glance at her, he walked to his side and stepped in.  
  
Scully smiled her thanks but then frowned when he slid into the driver's seat. Her eyes widened when she realized the dark bluish smudge on his cheek was actually a bruise. She had noticed it when he had been standing onto the porch but she thought that it was just the reflection of the blue window in the hallway. Either he had bumped into something or someone had hit him.  
  
Mulder sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He looked at her and gave a faint smile to prove his point but he saw that she wasn't buying it; he could see the worry in her eyes. He was surprised when her small hand reached out and softly traced the place where he had been hit. Her fingers felt cold to his warm skin and he leaned in her touch. It felt so good. She was the first to touch him like that...to care for him. He almost never let people touch him. But Dana was different. He couldn't explain but he felt that she was not like other girls he had met. He closed his eyes at the feelings she evoked and he felt tears sting his eyes. Not tears of sorrow, but of hate. Hate for the one who had hit him.  
  
"Who did this?" she asked, her voice harder than she had intended. Somehow she felt angry for the one who had hurt him...anger and compassion for Mulder. She looked at him but he wasn't meeting her eyes. Raising her hand she tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at her. "Mulder...please, talk to me."  
  
Mulder opened his eyes to find she was gazing at him in concern. He didn't want her to know, but he knew that she wouldn't let the subject drop. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Her father was peering between the curtains, keeping an eye on them.  
  
"Scully, do you mind if we go to a quiet place where we can talk without your father spying on us?"  
  
Scully pulled back her hand and turned around, looking at the house. Mulder was right, her father was watching them from behind the window. "Okay, let's go to the park...it's nice and quiet there...but I have to warn you, no tricks because I know how to defend myself."  
  
Mulder was hurt...clearly she didn't trust him. He started the car and drove away. "I would never do something like that."  
  
Scully eyed him and frowned. "Do what?"  
  
"Hurt you."  
  
Scully adverted her eyes and looked down at her hands, not knowing how to react to that. However, he didn't push the subject. Nor did he encourage her to say something. She sighed and looked outside the window in the dark night. She was still curious as to what he was going to say to her about that blue spot. Clearly the subject hurt him, but she needed to know, she cared for him now. "Err...the park's over there."  
  
Mulder didn't say anything as he followed her directions. He parked the car and gave her a brief smile before getting out. Dana waited for him to open the door. Okay, she may be a little too hopeful, but seeing as he had been such a gentleman at her house she guessed he would. She smiled when she saw him at her window, opening her door.  
  
"Milady, we have arrived." He offered his hand and when Dana placed hers in it he pulled her up against him.  
  
She was aware of his closeness but somehow she didn't feel threatened. She felt remarkably safe with him, which was strange considering she had only known him for one day. There was something about him that drew her to him. Something gentle yet so dark. Yes, dark...it seemed that he had had a hard life or had some secret. Somehow she knew that she was going to hear it tonight.  
  
Mulder locked the car and started to walk.  
  
Scully walked next to him while looking up at the sky. It was beautiful, full of stars with a full moon. Turning to Mulder, she noticed tears in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and guided him to a bench nearby. She sat down and padded the seat next to her, indicating for him to sit down.  
  
Mulder just stood there watching her for a minute before sitting down. He leaned back and looked up at the full moon, collecting his thoughts.  
  
A breeze whispered around them, forming goose bumps on Dana's bare skin. Damn, why hadn't she bought a jacket with her? She rubbed her arms to generate some warmth, waiting for Mulder to begin. She thought for a moment about the warmth of the ballroom where they should be now instead of shivering on a park bench, then decided that she didn't care. Here was someone she felt connected to, and he needed to talk, whether he realized it or not. It was a powerful feeling, to be needed. Her thought were interrupted as he started to speak.  
  
"It all started this morning when we first arrived here. My mom was having a fight with dad and when I didn't hear her anymore I walked downstairs to see what had happened."  
  
Scully nodded, encouraging him to continue.  
  
"She had left the house to go shopping...or that's what my father said. I didn't believe him. When I returned home from school she was still gone. When I walked into the living room I saw empty bottles of whiskey lying all over the place and my dad asleep on the sofa. I walked away. Knowing better than to not to disturb him, but my caution was futile. He woke up and started to yell for me to come down...."  
  
Scully didn't want to listen anymore; she knew what had happened. "And he hit you in a mad, drunken fit."  
  
Mulder nodded and inhaled a shaky breath.  
  
"You heard from your mom again?" She watched him closely.  
  
Mulder turned his head and looked at her. "She's gone, Scully. I'll never see her again."  
  
Scully reached out and took his hand in hers, softly squeezing it. She smiled at him when he looked at their hands.  
  
"Remember that whenever you're feeling down or if you want to get out of your house...you're always welcome at my home."  
  
Mulder looked up at her and smiled. "You don't know what that means for me...thanks."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome. My dad won't mind...believe me."  
  
Mulder shook his head. "No, thank you for...caring for me."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Scully watched their joined hands and frowned. "Did...err...did someone ever showed you how to love?" She felt uncomfortable asking this but perhaps it was because it is nighttime and everybody knows that with the moon shining down on you and darkness closing around you like a blanket, things feel more emotional and shielded from the outside world. It made her feel more confident asking such a thing to someone she barely knows.  
  
"No...I have to tell you that I find it very hard explaining things about love and all...you know...." Mulder broke their joined hands and covered his face. This was all so new and strange. You can't tell somebody what love is until you really feel it for yourself, he thought. And he knew he was feeling something new...love. Scully had been so caring to him that she had begun to show him what love might be. It was still very far away but the feeling was growing stronger.  
  
Scully watched him; clearly he didn't know what to do. She promised herself that for the rest of this evening she would follow her feelings...following her gut instinct. And it was telling her to hold him and to cheer him up.  
  
Mulder felt Scully's small hands on him, one of them tilted his head back. He could only look at her...time seemed to stop and he entered a new world. A world where only he and Scully existed. She was nearing him and he thought she was going to kiss him but without any warning she jumped up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let's go back to my place; we can talk more quieter and besides it's warmer there!!"  
  
Mulder let her pull him up by his hand and then took off his jacket. He placed it around her shoulders and tugged her in it. "Better? It's all I can offer though."  
  
She smiled gratefully. No, Mulder, she thought. That's not all you can offer. But that's for a more...intimate time. She chuckled. "Thanks. Come on, let's go."  
  
They walked back to the car, hand in hand.  
  
Scully's residence  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" She asked while going over to the kitchen.  
  
"A beer's just fine, thanks...where are your parents?!"  
  
Scully took the bottles of beer out of the freezer and walked back to the living room. "They're out. It's going to be awhile before they return." She placed the bottles on the table and walked to the stereo. "Do you mind if I put on some music?" Mulder shook his head, so she sliped in her favourite CD.  
  
Love, I get lost  
  
Sometimes days pass and this loneliness fills my heart When I want to run away, I drive off in my car But whichever way I go I come back to the place you are... All my instincts, they return And the grand façade so soon will burn Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside...  
  
Scully sang the words with ease as she knew them by heart. She grinned, walked over to Mulder and reached out her hand, inviting him to dance with her. He returned the smile and placed his larger hand in hers.  
  
She pulled him up and guided him to the middle of the living room where they had all the space they needed to dance. She placed her arms around his neck and looked at him while whispering the words to him. Mulder only listened while carefully placing his arms around her middle.  
  
In your eyes, the light, the heat  
  
Scully smiled as she mouthed the words, not caring that Mulder caught her staring. Heat...in time Mulder, you'll see the true meaning of love.  
  
In your eyes, I am complete  
  
In your eyes I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
  
In your eyes the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
  
In your eyes I see the light and the heat In your eyes oh I want to be that complete  
  
Complete. She had never wanted a relationship or actually hardly ever thought about it. The guys in her class weren't the kind of men she wanted to spend the rest of her life with...but Mulder...he was different. He wasn't like all the other guys who were only out to score and not to really love. Mulder was different....  
  
I want to touch the light the heat I see in your eyes  
  
Mulder became embarrassed of her staring and the words she whispered. Did she really mean it? He looked at her mouth and listened closely to her singing...those lips. His mind was screaming to kiss her but his heart didn't want to. He wasn't like all the other guys who only wanted sex. He wanted - needed – the love he had felt, if only swiftly, in the park. Dana was the one to trigger that feeling and she was the only one he would want to spend the rest of his life with. He knew they were both eighteen and therefore free to do what they wanted but he wasn't really sure if that was what Scully wanted. He risked it all to see her reaction.  
  
Scully was pleasantly surprised when Mulder pulled her closer to him, his arms like a circle around her...a protective circle. Her arms lowered to his middle and she rested her head on his chest. The smell of his aftershave and his unique male scent drove her crazy. She could imagine him leaning towards her, brushing his lips against her own.... What was she thinking? Mulder had been in her life for under twenty-four hours and yet she was having visions of him seducing her. She tried to suppress those thoughts by singing the words of the song again.  
  
Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
  
So much wasted and this moment keep slipping away I get so tired of working so hard for our survival I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive All my instincts, they return And the grand façade so soon will burn Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside...  
  
The music faded and skipped to another song. They were both swaying even through the small silence, it was wonderful.  
  
Mulder started to lead her in a more energetic dance. She followed with so much grace that his breath caught in his throat. She was a marvelous dancer and he closed his eyes, pulling her tighter against him.  
  
Dana followed his steps easily. He moved with such graceful precision, it amazed her. She trusted him so much, she closed her eyes when following him in his steps. She opened her eyes and looked outside the window. It was completely dark aside from the soft ivory glow of moonlight and the twinkling of hundreds of stars. She always loved to gaze at the stars.  
  
Mulder opened his eyes when Scully suddenly pulled away, grabbed his hand and ran to the back of the house pulling him with her. He ran after her, carefully avoiding all the objects in his way. After passing through a small terrace at the back of the house they stopped in the backyard. It was HUGE to say the least. In the middle of the backyard was a little mattress.  
  
Dana saw him frowning at her and she smiled.  
  
"I like sitting on the mattress at night when I need to think. I just forgot to take it inside this morning. Don't worry it didn't rain so it's dry. Come on!"  
  
Dana led him to the mattress. She enjoyed the breeze cooling her hot skin. When they arrived she pulled him down to the mattress.  
  
They lay next to each other, looking up at the night sky. "I love this, it's beautiful!!"  
  
She heard Mulder murmur his agreement. "I always wanted to become an astronaut...but I guess that's a typical boy's dream."  
  
Scully chuckled. "Maybe...traveling through the stars...it must be wonderful."  
  
Mulder watched her as she sat up, her neck tilted to look more closely to the sky. He was amazed by her beauty...the light of the moon reflecting on her red hair, her eyes twinkling. Yes, she was beautiful on the outside as well as on the inside and that's what he loved the most about her...yes, loved. He pressed himself up to sit next to Scully and mimicked her position. When he looked back at her he could feel the romance in the air.  
  
Dana turned her head to look at Mulder and saw him gazing at her. She smiled at him and tilted her head a little to look more closely at him. His hair, twinkling brown eyes, his nose, his lips...oh those lips. Feeling herself falling in love with him more and more; she wanted to kiss him but didn't know if he felt the same because he was very distant. But then again, he had told her that he had a hard time loving someone after what his father had did to him.  
  
Mulder knew what she was thinking as he saw her look at his mouth. He wanted her to know that he did love her...he had never felt love but somehow he knew that this was it. He tilted his head and closed the distance, pressing his mouth gently against her soft lips. After a small moment she opened her mouth and the kiss became more passionate. He was surprised by all the feelings that were overwhelming him. He felt a need he didn't know he had in him. Not a need to take her but the need to hold her...to protect her.  
  
Scully drew back to catch her breath and looked at him tenderly.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiled and laid himself down pulling her carefully with him. He sighed when she laid her head on his chest and he could hear her contented sigh. "Dana, you know that I find it hard explaining these things but I just wanted to tell you that..."  
  
Scully tilted her head to look up at him and pressed her index finger on his lips. "Shh...I can't tell what the future has in hold for us but all I can tell is that my feelings are real and at the moment they're telling me that this is right."  
  
She reached down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, than laid herself back down, her head on his shoulder. Mulder slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He whispered into her ear and she smiled, knowing how difficult it was for him to say. Sighing, she fell asleep in his arms, those three little words still ringing in her ears.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The End. Thank you for reading!! 


End file.
